


Sick Of This

by jamesm97



Category: Baby Daddy (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anger, Archery Teacher Allison, Assistant Malia, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bar Owner Stiles, Bartender Erica, Broken Bones, Chef Derek, Chef Scott, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Ben, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Jackson, M/M, Mother Complex, Moving On, Moving Out, Scientist Lydia, Sexuality Crisis, Waiter Boyd, Waiter Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick and tired of his Mother always putting Danny first in everything, Ben decides to move with Tucker when he gets transferred to Beacon Hills.</p><p>Ben meets a guy that has him questioning his sexuality and wondering where his future may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother and the Hills

"Dudes I have great news and also sad news come gather and uncle Tucker will tell all" Tucker shouted as he entered the seemingly empty apartment.

 

"Oh well just wasted a grand entrance for nothing" Tucker berates himself and that's when he hears the sound.

 

The sound of a muffled sob.

 

Following the sound to the fire escape he sees a sight he hasn't seen all that much.

 

Ben crying.

 

"Dude what's up" Tucker says as he trips over the window ledge to get on the fire escape.

 

"Oh shit" Ben sniffles and turns his back on tucker to wipe his eyes. " It's nothing sorry just, damn allergies" Ben tries to cover up.

 

"Dude I have known you for most of my life, I know that you only cry when something is bad so what is it?" Tucker asks patting his friend on the back.

 

"It's stupid honestly" Ben says trying to throw Tucker off because of embaressment.

 

"Just shut up and tell me" Tucker says more forceful this time.

 

"Danny and Riley got together, but that's so not just it I felt heart broken and it felt like I couldn't breath but you know what my mom said?" Ben half shouts voice wavering before going back to normal.

 

"She told me to get over it and be happy for my brother, all my life all I have got off Mom was be happy for your brother. Mom does everything for Danny do you know in high school Mom paid $100 per session a week for a teacher for Danny's hockey lessons, I got $5 bucks for a few sweets" Ben shouts voice getting higher and higher until he just burst and punched the metal railing.

 

Tucker winced as he heard a snapping sound and bit his lip and the pained scream Ben muffled into his non injured hand.

 

"Come on Idiot let's get you to the emergency room" Tucker says ducking inside to get some frozen peas to put on Ben's hand.

 

"I'm going to go on my own Tucker I need to clear my head" Ben says as he brushed past tucker and walked right out leaving Tucker gaping like a fish.

 

"Congrats on the transfer to Beacon Hills Tucker, Oh thanks Ben" Tucker talks to himself as he grabs a beer.


	2. Broken In More Ways Than One

Tucker waited up all night for Ben to come back he sent his best friend numerous texts telling him not to worry about Emma because he was babysitting.

 

He also took the opportunity to tell Ben about his transfer to Beacon Hills.

 

He gave an in depth and very detailed essay like texts on why this promotion is everything he wants, he even told Ben about the apartment that the tv station will give him should he except the job.

 

Which he did already.

 

And the only reply he got back off Ben was.

 

That's great broke my hand I'm such an idiot :(

 

Typical Ben avoiding the subject.

 

He went to go in to detail about how the actions of others may have had something to do with it but Emma crying shook him out of it.

 

The next time he saw Ben was when he woke up in the morning Ben was sitting on the couch wrist in a cast and Emma on his knees giggling at her daddy.

 

He was making faces at Emma but it was clear to everyone he was sad.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Tucker asks hopeful that he can help his friend out.

 

"Talk about what?" Ben asks while making faces at his daughter.

 

"The fact that the girl your in love with is with your brother or maybe your brother getting with her or maybe it's your mom, you chose one" Tucker plops himself on the couch making sure to get Ben's attention.

 

"I'm not in love with her anymore and I'm not angry at my mom" Ben said.

 

"Well did the metal railing call you a name or did you just get an urge to punch it?" Tucker questions because that was just stupid.

 

"No I was angry but mostly at myself" Ben admitted all be it very quietly, so quiet it could just about be heard over Emma's baby babble.

 

"Why are you angry at your self?" Tucker questions once again.

 

"Because I'm sick of my life" Ben sighs.

 

"Your not going to do anything stupid or life threatening are you?" Tucker asks eyes wide.

 

"No I would never I love Emma too much, but I need to get away from here get away from everyone because I'm scared one day they will realise that Danny's the better son and they will just cast me aside" Ben says while smiling stupidly at Emma to stop the tears.

 

"So your what moving?" Tucker says and he doesn't like the idea of him moving let alone Ben.

 

"Yeah I think I might move to California to live near dad, I have a lot of money saved up it will last me till I find a job and sort out day care for Emma" Ben tells tucker with a small smile.

 

"I have an idea" Tucker says his smile stretching all the way to both ears he jumps a little and claps and laughs when Emma joins in.

 

"The TV station in Beacon Hills is offering me a house a full house why don't you move with me?" Tucker asks hopefully because even if he doesn't admit it he loves his best friend and he loves Emma like a sister and them coming would mean the world to him.

 

"Are you serious?" Ben asks sitting up.

 

"Totally it's a house all paid for all we need to do is pay for groceries and utility's, and I would love for you both to come I used to go to Beacon Hills with my father to go hiking the place is beautiful" Tucker reminisces.

 

"What would I do their though?" Ben asks.

 

"Ben you have been a bartender for two years and a construction worker before that, you will find a job easy in Beacon Hills and their will be a day care for Emma"

 

"Yeah? Yeah okay let's do this" Ben says grinning Tucker jumps up and does a little dance.

 

"What do you think Emma? Beacon Hills is that out new home?" Ben asks his daughter and revives a giggle and hand clap from his daughter.

 

"That is so a yes she is on board, let's pack before he changed her mind" Tucker says and races off to his room leaving and amused father and daughter on the couch.


	3. All Packed

Ben and Tucker were all packed half the apartment well most of the apartment was in the movers van down stairs.

 

Cases were everywhere Danny and Riley haven't been by yet their still stuck in Riley's apartment, Bonnie hasn't even came over either.

It was 9 am on a Saturday, Tucker started his new job on Monday and his boss dropped the keys to their new house off an hour before.

The door opens and Riley screams as she trips over on Ben's suitcase, Danny is quick to pick her up and fuss over her Ben and Tucker just continue to pack up their stuff.

"Ben will you get all your shit put away and will you and Tucker leave the apartment tonight I'm cooking for Riley and her Mom?" Danny says.

"Yeah we will be gone but we can't put the stuff away, we need to move it all down stairs" Ben tells him while packing up the fridge contents in a cooler.

"Why are you packing up the fridge?" Danny says.

 

"Me and Tucker bought all the stuff in here accept those vitamin drinks you buy their yours we are taking them with us" Ben tells his brother.

"Are you and Tucker spring cleaning?" Riley asks as she sits on the kitchen stool.

"Nope were moving" Ben tells her.

"Your moving? Why?"Riley asks shocked.

"I have a ton of packing to do right now and I need to watch Emma so please stop talking" Ben says as polite as he can.

"Tucker I'm gonna take yours and my suitcases down and pack them away will you watch Emma?" Ben asks ignoring Danny questioning him.

"Yeah sure, just leave our carry on luggage and Emma's carry on too for the plane" Tucker tells him whilst duct taping boxes of different stuff up.

Ben rushes down stairs to unlock the movers truck and passes the suitcases to the moving man who puts them away with all the other things in their all Emma's suitcases are all ready in their as well as a lot of her baby things, He goes back inside again and takes the elevator back up to the apartment.

When he gets back up to the apartment he catches Tucker talking to Danny 

"I called the building superintendent and Mine and Ben's names are off the lease only yours is on it the rent is paid until next month so you can either find some room mates or pay the rent from all your professional hockey player money" tucker says while hes feeding Emma her morning bottle.

Ben goes back and forth a lot of times carrying boxes out to the van ignoring Danny and Riley's questions just focusing on getting his life packed up so he can move to his old one.

By the time he was done with all the boxes the apartment was more or less empty it was one in the afternoon and Emma was in her stroller taking her afternoon nap everything of hers and the two best friends packed and being driven away by the movers to their new home.

"Wanna come with me to quit my job?" Ben asks Tucker.

"Sure" Tucker says and the two head out their home for so many years followed by Riley and Danny.

They walk to the bar and the whole way their Tucker was reading job openings from his phone for jobs open in Beacon Hills.

Tucker and Danny were behind them Danny was arguing on the phone with someone.

"Oh their is a bar tender job open a couple of blocks from our new house" Tucker tells Ben. He presses call before Ben can even stop him. "His names Stiles" Tucker tells him the name he read.

Tucker takes over pushing the stroller so he can focus on talking to the boss of a hopeful new job.

"Hello Wolfs Bane, Erica speaking how may I help you" The voice of a sweet young woman came on the phone.

"Errm Hi I'm looking for Stiles?" Ben asks hesitantly.

"Oh okay one second I'll just grab him for you" The woman says and pulls away from the phone Ben clearly hears the girl shout 'Yo Boss Man phone for you' it's not long before a man is on the phone.

"Hello this is Stiles?" The man says and its classed as a question obviously waiting for Ben's name and why he's calling.

"Hi I'm Ben and I will be moving to Beacon Hills today I was just phoning to see if the Bartender job is still open?" Ben asks hesitantly.

"Do you have any bartender experience Ben?" Stiles asks.

"Yes sir I have two years experience in a bar called Blind Tiger in New York" Ben tells him.

"Not bad when do you get to Beacon Hills?"Stiles asks.

"My flight leaves at half two and its non stop to L.A.X I arrive at five forty six, and it will only take me fifteen minutes in a cab to my house from their so say around half six today" Ben tells him.

"I'm kinda swamped so what would you say to coming in at seven tonight for a paid trial and if you do well then the jobs yours?" Stiles asks him.

"That's great thank you" Ben says.

"No problem, if your flight gets delayed or you have jet lag and you can't make it don't worry about it we can give you another trial, just phone me if you can't make it" Stiles tells him.

"I will thank you" Ben tells him.

"Do you need Directions to the Bar?" Stiles asks him.

"No thank you I will just make sure to get the cab to drop me off their and my room mate can go to the house without me" Ben tells his hopefully future boss.

"Oh okay then no problem we have staff changing rooms and showers if you wanna bring some fresh clothes to freshen up before your shift" Stiles informs him.

"Okay I will do I will see you tonight" Ben tells him.

 

"I'm looking forward to it bye" Stiles ends the call.

 

"I have a trial tonight at seven" Ben tells Tucker.

 

"Well that was easy, your not going to over work yourself are you?" Tucker asks.

 

"Nope I'll sleep on the plane will you watch Emma for me?" Ben asks.

 

"Of course now lets go quit your job" Tucker tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled it and to drive from New York to California it is 44 Hours with traffic and 41 without.
> 
> On a plane that leaves at 14:32 and arrives at 17:46 from JFK TO L.A.X  
> And nobody really knows where in California Beacon hills is so I just said it was fifteen minutes away.


	4. Stiles

Ben and Tucker oh and don't forget Emma, pulled up in the cab outside Wolfs Bane and Ben was blown away at the size of the Bar slash restaurant.

 

"See you later baby" Ben smiled kissing Emma's cheek and laughing when Emma started to giggle.

 

"I will see you later" Tucker tells Ben and they exchange good byes before Tucker is leaving to go to their new house.

 

Before Ben even got into wolfs Bane he could see the line that was reaching around the block.

 

Ben walked up to a man stood outside dressed in black his name tag said 'Boyd'

 

"Excuse me I have a meeting with Stiles?" Ben says hesitantly because this dude was massive.

 

"Oh you must be Ben" Boyd said politely

 

"Yeah" Ben Smiled.

 

"Go on inside ask the blond behind the bar for Stiles" Boyd says and waves Ben inside.

 

When Ben gets inside the place is packed, their are waiters milling about the bar is full of customer's and their is a lanky man running around, he is dressed up nice probably a costumer.

 

Ben walks up to the long bar he pushes his way to the front even though he gets moaned at by the patrons.

 

"Hey I'm looking for Stiles"Ben shouted over the noise of the people at the bar.

 

"Are you Ben?" A large boobed blond asked she seemed stressed.

 

"Yeah" He said.

 

"Then hurry up and get behind the bar because we are packed I need help" The Blond says and Ben didn't want to argue because she looked scary.

 

Ben hurries round the bar and the blond shoves a list into his non broken hand.

 

"That's the price list, do you know your way around a till" The blond asks.

 

"Yeah" Ben says grabbing an apron and getting to work taking orders all ready.

 

He takes to bar tending like a duck to water, Bar tending is easy and the prices are around the same as in his old job.

 

"I'm Erica by the way" Erica introduces herself when their are only a few customers left compared to the massive line.

 

"This place must do amazing I have taken over like a thousand dollars and I have only been working for half an hour" Ben said to Erica.

 

"Trust me the tips are even better, This place was opened when Stiles was eighteen his mom was an author and she left him a ton of inheritance money when she died he opened this place, I think he is like the richest twenty year old in Beacon Hills" Erica laughed but it is obvious that she wasn't lying.

 

"Wow how old is he?" Ben asks while making a bloody Mary for a customer.

 

"Twenty one" Erica says while serving her own customer.

 

"I'll have a whiskey sour" The nicely dressed dressed lanky man says sitting on one of the bar stools.

 

"Can I see your ID please" Ben says and Erica starts laughing.

 

"Oh honey he doesn't have to show you his ID, he's the boss" Erica says and the man starts laughing too.

 

"Oh shit, sorry Mr Stiles" Ben says and goes to make the drink Erica and Ben start laughing even louder.

 

"It's just Stiles Ben Stiles Stilinski, So Erica?" Stiles says.

 

"Yeah Batman?" Erica asks while cleaning glasses.

 

"How did the trial go?" He questions.

 

"He's a natural knows how to make everything and he didn't smash a glass once" Erica smiles.

 

"Great you got the job" Stiles tells him when he gives him his whiskey sour.

 

"Really?" Ben asks amazed.

 

"Well if your as good as Erica says with one hand I can't not hire you, imagine when your hands healed you will be twice as good" Stiles smiled knocking back his drink.

 

"Come in tomorrow we will sign the paper work I pay right into your bank account, so bring your details and I will need your schedule's to work out days and times you can can work" Stiles smiles.

 

"Great" Ben smiles.


	5. Meet Emma

The next day Tucker had a meeting at work, so it was just Ben and Emma.

 

Ben was happy in the new house it came fully furnished, Emma's stuff didn't get their until the next day so she had to sleep in Ben's Bed with him.

 

Emma was playing with one of the few toys that Ben brought on the plane with them, when their was a knock at the door.

 

Ben picked up Emma and took her to the door with him, you know how kids are look away for a minute and their either costing you thousands of dollars in house repairs of thousands of dollars in hospital bills.

 

And Ben loves Emma just the way she is, his perfect princess who he doesn't want damaged or bruised in anyway.

 

"Hi I just.... Ben?" Stiles asks from his place on the doorstep muffin basket in his hands.

 

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Ben asks, Emma just eyes the muffins.

 

"I live across the street the sold sign was gone and I noticed the lights on last night so I thought I would introduce myself to the new neighbors" Stiles explains before he greets Emma.

 

"Oh you are just adorable, aren't you, yes you are" Stiles says and Emma giggles.

 

"I didn't know you lived here after all the stories Erica told me I thought you would be living in a mansion" Ben says and then shakes himself out of his stupor. "Oh come in please" Ben says showing his new boss inside.

 

"Thanks" Stiles said walking inside muffin basket held in front of him like a shield. "Don't believe everything Erica says" Stiles tells him.

 

"So your not super rich?" Ben says.

 

"Not super rich but I do make a lot of profit from my businesses" Stiles smiles.

 

"Businesses?" Ben says.

 

"I invest in multiple things" Stiles tells him.

 

"Have a seat" Ben tells Stiles pointing to the couch, Ben lets Emma down and she walks right over to Stiles who still holds the muffins.

 

Stiles just laughs and takes one out before he gives it to her he looks to Ben for his permission.

 

After Ben's nod and Emma's receiving of the muffin, Emma scurries off to sit in front of Ben's laptop which is doubling as the TV while the movers bring it from New York.

 

"Your sister is so adorable" Stiles says still looking over in the direction of Emma.

 

"She's not my sister she's my daughter" Ben smiles polity/

 

"Oh" Is all Stiles can say.


	6. Meet Emma Part 2

"Yep she totally wasn't planned, but as soon as I saw her I just couldn't give her up" Ben says sitting on the opposite couch.

 

"Most things aren't planned" Stiles laughs "Not that I'm implying she's a thing, of course she's not a thing" Stiles rambles.

 

Ben just laughs.

 

"You and your girlfriend must be proud of her" Stiles smiles.

 

"I'm a single father, her mother left her on my door step" Ben explains.

 

"Oh that's awful" Stiles says. "For Emma I mean not for you, because you obviously love her" Stiles shakes his head.

 

Ben laughs again he finds Stiles rambles light hearted and cute? In a totally straight way.

 

"So what brings you to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks sticking to safer territory.

 

"Well I had a bad break up, and then my brother got with the girl that I broke up with and my mom was a compleat bitch" Ben tells him, so much for safer territory.

 

"Not that's terrible" Stiles says.

 

"Yeah well my best friend Tucker, that's my room mate, he got a job as a producer of a TV show in Beacon Hills and I moved with him" Ben shrugs.

 

"Well that's good I better get going" Stiles says standing.

 

"Of course I will be by later to sign the contract" Ben says to Stiles.

 

"Yeah about that" Stiles says looking to Emma and wringing his hands together.

 

"What have you changed your mind?" Ben asks sounding hurt.

 

"No of course not but after learning about Emma I can't use the normal contract I need to get the contract with Child care payment benefits drawn up" Stiles tells him.

 

"Child Care?" Ben asks "But my Friend Tucker has a morning Job the TV show he produces is at 11 in the morning Wolf's Bane doesn't open till the afternoon Tucker can watch Emma" Ben tells him.

 

"Well your still a single father don't worry the payment and hours will stay the same, it's only added money for Childcare if you don't need it put it away in a college account or something, just in case Tucker? Was it?" Stiles asks.

 

Ben nods his yes.

 

"Well just in case Tucker can't baby sit one day you won't have to worry about babysitting costs" Stiles smiles and says his goodbyes.

 

"I'll call you when the contract is ready" He smiles going over the road into a big house with a nice car in the drive way.

 

Ben just smiles because that's so thoughtful.


	7. Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's small

Stiles was a wonderful boss.

 

Emma loved him, Tucker loved him when he finally met him.

 

Tucker loved him even more when he introduced him to Malia Hale.

 

Tucker and Malia hit it off instantly and have all ready been on three dates within the past two weeks of them being in Beacon Hills.

 

Dude doesn't mess around.

 

Stiles made good on his promise about the childcare contract, and it was more than he could have asked for.

 

Sometimes when Wolfs Bane isn't busy Tucker brings Emma in and he gets to play and talk with his daughter.

 

That is if Stiles hasn't stole her first.

 

He usually always does.

 

Let's just say Emma loves her Uncle Stiles and his bottomless freezer of ice cream.

 

Stiles is going through a bad break up with someone called Liam Dunbar, Liam was caught cheating with his two best friends Mason and Brett.

 

Talk about drama.

 

Ben loves Wolfs Bane, the people are friendly, the staff are amazing to work with and go out with to movies, dinner stuff like that.

 

The tips he splits with Erica are double what he used to earn in New York.

 

Tucker is doing brilliant in his job, his love life seems to be set to one girl Malia.

 

The way he looks at her it might just be love on both sides.

 

Emma sometimes misses her grandmother and Uncle but she has new people who love her. 

 

Stiles being at the top of the list.

 

Stiles the wonderful, kind and supportive boss.

 

Stiles isn't just the owner of Wolfs Bane he owns a few small but largely profitable businesses around Beacon County.

 

Sometimes Stiles throws Ben odd jobs and pays more than the job should have taken.

 

He watches Emma while Ben works and Ben always comes home to find them both passed out Belly's full with junk food.

That was when it all went wrong, with Stiles on the couch fast asleep with Emma in his arms also asleep.

 

He was loving Beacon Hills.

 

Until his mother Riley and Danny showed up on his door step.


	8. Awkward Reunion

"Mom?" Ben asks his voice is low so he doesn't wake up Emma and Stiles.

 

Tucker is out on yet another date with Malia, so Tucker isn't here to help him deal with the emotional shit storm that just started.

 

"Your here? In Beacon Hills where I live now" Ben asks feeling all kinds of confused, but he still manages to whisper, and keep his eyes off Danny and Riley who are wrapped up in each other.

 

"Of course I'm here you just left, I need to see my Grandbaby" Bonnie says only she doesn't stay quiet as she pushes her way in the house.

 

Emma and Stiles jump at the volume of her voice, Emma visibly startling to the point of crying her eyes out.

 

Stiles is fast to pick her up and reassure her that everything's fine, even though he's still half asleep himself.

 

His couch hair is a mess just like Emma's, man it's scary how Emma and Stiles seem to be more like each other that Emma is Ben.

 

It's 6 O'clock on a Friday night and his mother and girlfriend stealing brother as well as said ex-girlfriend, have shown up on his door step unannounced and completely un welcome.

 

"What are you guys doing here?"Ben asks, he's looking at Stiles trying to psychically beg him for a little help, any will do really.

 

"We came to beg you to come home" His mother tells him while going towards Stiles and Emma "Hey Emma" Bonnie calls to her grandkid.

 

In Emma's still sleepy state she buries her head in Stiles chest and doesn't look back at Bonnie.

 

Stiles instinctively holds Emma closer to himself.

 

Ben honestly couldn't love Stiles more than this moment.

 

"Hi I'm Bonnie" His mother says holding her hand out for Stiles her predatory grin on her face.

 

"I'm Stiles" Stiles says he hitches Emma on his hip, and shakes Bonnie's hand, her hand lingers a little too long for Ben's or Stiles comfort.

 

"Hi Emma" Danny speaks up finally, moving to try and coax his niece into hugging him.

 

Emma does look but then looks to Ben and Stiles and, buries her face back into the crook of Stiles neck.

 

"Maybe I should go give Emma some dinner"Stiles tells Ben and scurries off to the kitchen.

 

"Who's he the Nanny?" Bonnie asks pointing after Stiles.

 

"Actually he's my boss" Ben tells them

 

"Really? He's a little young to be the manager off a bar isn't he?" Riley says sitting on the couch.

 

"He's not the manager he's the owner" Ben tells them he wants to flip out at them for just tuning up out of the blue, but he can't he has Emma to think about.

 

"Ben, Erica just called she has a family emergency. She was wondering if you would cover her shift for her?"Stiles lies, walking into the awkward tension.

 

"Yeah, course I will" Ben tells, Stiles. He knows he's lying because the only Family Erica has is Stiles and Boyd.

 

"What do you say Emma, would you like to come get some ice cream with Uncle Stiles and daddy?" Ben asks walking over to his daughter.

 

She lets out a shy smile, and takes comfort in Stiles shoulder.

 

"I have to go to work thanks for visiting, I'll be sure to tell Tucker you said hi" Ben tells his brother and mother, Riley makes her way in from the Kitchen and seems confused.

 

"What are you talking about we just got here" Riley tells them.

 

"Then you must be tired, there's a great hotel near the entrance to the town is" Stiles says.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll stay here" Bonnie says.

 

"You can't" Ben says more like shouts.

 

"of course we can" Bonnie laughs it off.

 

"No you can't now get out"Ben shouts he's had enough.

 

Bonnie looks shocked tears fill her eyes and she rushes out the door, followed by Riley and Danny.

 

"Thank god" Ben says throwing himself on the couch.


	9. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

“Well that was really awkward wasn't it?” Stiles says to Emma.

The baby just babbles like usual.

 

“Your telling me, the family just can’t take a fucking hint” Ben cries out, he screams into a pillow and Stiles feels so sorry for the guy.

“Language the baby is picking up everything lately, I’m sure she called me a sociopath the other day” Stiles tells him to make him laugh.

It works because he laughs and his eyes light up. 

 

“You should smile more, you suit smiling more than being angry” Stiles smile.

 

“You suit smiling too” Ben says his head swings to Stiles and he realizes just how close they are.

 

Stiles doesn't know how it happens but what he does know is that it is defiantly Ben that leans in and kisses him.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks pulling away.

 

“Wasn't it obvious” Ben smiles.

 

“But your not gay! Your a player a notorious ladies man, I’m not after a fling Ben. I won’t be some guys experiment again” Stiles says he passes Emma gently to Ben and stands up to grab his jacket.

 

“I don’t want you to be my experiment I actually have wanted to kiss you for a while” Ben tells him.

 

Ben stands too and places Emma down in her playpen.

 

Emma just plays with her toys.

 

“I like you Stiles, and I may not have been romantically involved with a guy before but I have never felt like this with anyone including a girl” Ben says he gets closer and closer and they kiss again.

 

And just like before Stiles pulls away.

 

“If you mean it like well and truly mean it, then we can go out or something” Stiles tells him.

 

“Does that mean you like me?” Ben asks with a smirk.

 

“Have you seen you? Your insanely hot and you have the best personality and your daughter is the sweetest thing ever” Stiles smiles.

 

“So shall we go out?” Ben asks.

 

“Sure but I have a few conditions first” Stiles smiles.

 

“Such as?” Ben smiles grabbing Stiles hand.

 

“Condition number one, we take it slow like really slow” Stiles smiles.

 

“I can do that” Ben smiles.

 

“Condition number two, we keep it to ourselves because if you decide your not gay and this is an experiment I don’t want it to be awkward with out friends” Stiles tells him his voice is filled with nervousness.

 

“I honestly don’t think this is a fling Stiles I really like it” Ben tells him and finishes it with a kiss.

 

“God I really hope this isn’t a fling because I like you too” Stiles smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys go and check out and sign up to my collection I am doing a crossover collaboration thing you can post prompts or accept prompts and all that stuff
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Collections


	10. Caught red handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick a lot and between college and life I just haven't felt motivated to write or to be honest even read fan fiction in a while but I'm back and hope to have a couple chapters posted this week.

“Oh god we shouldn’t be doing this” Stiles says but his voice goes low and he lets out a low moan the moan seems to echo around the room and it shakes Stiles out of his horny stupor.

“Seriously we will get caught if you don’t shut up”Ben says pulling off Stiles dick with a wet pop.

They had been dating in secret for three months and so far the only person that ever saw them as a couple was Emma but she wasn’t really telling anyone.

Ben has discovered his love of sucking dick especially Stiles dick, only Stiles dick ever how awesome is that.

They are currently in the booze closet and the restaurant is busy like really busy, Stiles even had to help out in the kitchen because they were that busy.

“Well I’m the boss so we can’t get fired, well unless the health inspector comes in here then we will all loose our jobs because we could get shut down” Stiles goes to say more but he’s cut off by Ben sucking him down whole.

It only takes a few more minutes for Stiles to approach the edge unfortunately Erica ruins his bliss by opening the door right at the edge of completion.

Instead of shouting Ben’s name like he usually does, all that comes out is a squeaky “Erica”

Erica slams the door shut and her laugh can be heard inside the closet.

 

“Boyd, Malia, Tucker you bitches owe me fifty bucks each” Erica shouts and Stiles head thumps back he groans but Ben just laughs.

 

“Well it looks like its time to come out the closet” Ben says he he finishes tucking in Stiles cock and gets up off his knees.

 

“Seriously how can you be ready for that?” Stiles asks him nervously.

 

“Because I have been in love with you for months and I’m not ashamed of it so what your a dude sometimes dudes fall in love with other dudes its just life” Ben shrugs and kisses Stiles.

“So your really ready to tell people your with me?” Stiles asks nervously.

 

Ben just takes Stiles hand and leads him out of the closet.

 

Their joined hands are met with smiles and cheers from their friends.

 

And for once Ben is happy he has someone he loves and he doesn’t feel like second best for now he’s perfectly happy and his family isn’t their to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end of this fic I just thought this was a natural point to end it Thanks for reading


End file.
